Charlotte Brûlée
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = | jva = | dfname = Mira Mira no Mi |dfename = Mirror-Mirror Fruit | dfmeaning = Mirror | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Brûlée is the 8th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Appearance Brûlée is a very tall woman with a long face, a prominent dark nose, and a scar stretching diagonally across her face, making her appearing ghastly. She has light hair that is divided into four sections that stick in various directions. She wears a frilly light dress and a dark feathered coat. Personality Due to the terrible scar on her face, she is envious of those with alluring faces to the point that she wants to slice them up. Brûlée is prideful, as she was rather offended when Carrot referred her as a talking tree, and was offended when Big Mom sent Charlotte Cracker to fight the Straw Hats in her stead due to not considering her powerful enough. Brûlée seems to share her mother's dream of creating a paradise with every race united, and finds great joy in discovering new kinds of creatures, especially animals. Brûlée is pretty confident in her powers and claims that she could kill the Straw Hats in an instant. Also she doesn't like being underestimated. Like other people, Brûlée has a unique laughing style: "Wiwwiwwiwwi". Abilities and Powers Physical Power Brûlée is rather strong, as she was able to lift Nami by the neck with one hand. She also uses her long and sharp fingernails to slice people. Devil Fruit Brûlée ate the Mira Mira no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to become the mirror image of any person. As a mirror image, she will do and say exactly whatever her target does and says, and can even use their abilities. She can also force the target to reflect her actions to a degree and other mirror related powers. She is also able to create big round mirrors in order to reflect attacks targeted to her back to the attacker. She is also able to imprison the attacker inside her mirror with her "Mirror World" technique. She is also able to mirror animals into humans. History Totto Land Arc When Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot ventured into the Seducing Woods in search of Sanji, Brûlée disguised herself as a mirrored version of Luffy and engaged in battle with the real Luffy. When Nami, Chopper, and Carrot turned around and tried to escape, Brûlée went with them while Luffy was forced to run in the opposite direction. The Sanji retrieval team kept circling back to where they were before, before Brûlée revealed herself and grabbed Nami. In the meantime, Brûlée had also used her ability to transform multiple animals into fake versions of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Charlotte Purin, keeping Luffy distracted with a wild goose chase through the Woods. Nami quickly retrieved her clima tact and escaped Brûlée's grasp. Carrot then attempted to attack Brûlée, only for the latter to use the power of the Mira Mira no Mi to reflect Carrot's attack back at her. When Carrot tried to attack again, Brûlée trapped her into a mirror world. Brulee then explained to Nami and Chopper that Big Mom was well aware of their movements and had given orders to prevent them from meeting up with Sanji. Brûlée then ordered the living trees in the Seducing Woods to subdue the two Straw Hats. When Chopper ate a rumble ball and transformed, Brûlée was fascinated with his ability, and promised to collect him for her mother. While Chopper fended off the living trees, Nami ran away to find reinforcements. Alongside with the homies, Brûlée successfully managed to capture Chopper inside her Mirror World. While riding King Baum, she arrived at the scene where her brother, Charlotte Cracker, was confronting Luffy and Nami. She then reverted the animals that she had transformed into people back to normal and threw her mirror (that Chopper and Carot were trapped in) to the ground and shattered it into pieces. When Nami and Pound were fleeing the scene, Brulee and the homies pursued them. However, when Nami took out a Vivre Card from between her breasts, the homies refused to attack her because they could feel Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card. Major Battles *Charlotte Brûlée (disguised as Luffy) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Charlotte Brûlée vs. Nami and Carrot *Charlotte Brûlée and Homies vs. Chopper Trivia *Her name is based on Crème brûlée, a dessert made of custard topped with hard caramel, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Brûlée shares a fairy tale theme with the Big Mom Pirates: **Brûlée's general design, personality and Devil Fruit ability appear to be heavily based on the Evil Queen character from the fairy tale Snow White. This follows the general fairy tale thematic of the Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family: *** Both characters are shown to be envious of the beauty of a younger woman (in Brûlée's case, Nami). *** In the original tale, the Evil Queen is known to disguise herself several times in order to trick the titular Snow White into killing herself. Brûlée follows a similar tactic, using her Devil Fruit ability to disguise herself in order to trick enemies. ***The Evil Queen also speaks to a magic mirror, which Brûlée's Devil Fruit power may reference. **Brûlée's Devil Fruit may be a reference to Lewis Carroll's, famous novel, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" sequel "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There", where a mirror acts as a portal to an alternate, mirrored universe. *Brûlée's tendency to cut people out of resentment of her scarred face somewhat resembles the Japanese urban legend of the Slit-Mouthed Woman. Only Brûlée's scar is mostly vertical and she cuts with her long sharp nails, while the woman in the legend has a horizontal glasgow smile and uses a pair of scissors. *Brûlée's mirroring ability is similar to the powers of the Mane Mane no Mi, as she can copy the appearance of another person and presumably their voice as well. However, she can also use their Devil Fruit abilities herself, gains their clothing as well, and does not need to touch her target to mimic them. Conversely, though, she is limited to appearing as a reflection rather than a perfect clone. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Brûlée ru:Шарлотта Брюле it:Charlotte Brûlée Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Humans